


Social Communications 101

by skitzofreak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Croatia, F/M, The Food Travel AU, social media format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak
Summary: The upcoming food travel show, 'Tell Me What You Eat (And I Will Tell You Who You Are)' has arrived in Croatia, where they discover beautiful buildings, breathtaking vistas, ethnically diverse food culture, and a breakdown in communication.--My contribution to the collaborative Food Travel AU, wherein Cassian is the star of a "eating your way around the world" show, Jyn is his primary photographer, and everybody has an opinion.





	Social Communications 101

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that the person scheduled to be ahead of me is still working to get their out, but since it's roughly three weeks past my own deadline, we agreed that I would simply jump ahead.

From: sonofsand@foodnewsnetwork.org

To: l.organa@tilburg.university.edu

Subj: Take a look?

Hi Leia! How is school? Still running every student organization you can find? How is Han? I’m doing okay, the show is going pretty well! Some fun stories, and we’re already getting traction on the western Europe circuit, which is great! I got some calls from the network yesterday (which I think is actually two days ago for you? Or am I getting the time zones backwards again?) and anyway they wanted to talk about spreading some advertising around the Mediterranean which is where we are now. I told them we won’t have to work too hard at it, because apparently Cassian’s old show is really popular here. You met Cassian, right?  Before we left. Great guy, really good at working with camera crews and making repeat shoots look natural, and he’s really nice. Everybody likes him here. A little quiet but I think some of us would say that’s a good thing because there are a lot of strong personalities! I love them all, though, it’s a fantastic crew.

Hey can you do something for me and take a look at our Instagram page? I was getting some good traffic at first but the numbers have kind of ~~plateaud~~    ~~plateaude~~ evened off and I just would like some fresh eyes on it.

Hope you’re having fun up there!

Love,

Luke

\--

Shara Bey [0612]: u gotta be kidding me

Jyn E [0613]: you just find out we’re cancelled for morning shoots?

Shara Bey [0615]: dragged my ass out bed this early and kes says we’re moving the film time to afternoon?

Shara Bey [0617]: I’m still jet lagged gdi did not need this

Jyn E [0619]: so go back to sleep

Shara Bey [0622]: headed there. where u at? coming back to the room?

Jyn E [0624]: can’t. I’m up for the day. going to look around

Shara Bey [0624]: alone?

Jyn E [0626]: nosy

Shara Bey [0626]: no

Shara Bey [0627]: ok yes but also not a good idea to wander around new country w no backup

Jyn E [0630]: I’m fine. just going to the old town market

Jyn E [0631]: Brsalje street

Shara Bey [0642]: k says cassian went out too

Shara Bey [0646]: u meet up?

Jyn E [0649]: thought you were going back to sleep

Shara Bey [0651]: so u did meet up

Shara Bey [0654]: tripadvisor says there is a love stories museum here

Shara Bey [0706]: hey take him to the Ancient Wall of Dubrovnik

Jyn E [0709]: ?

Shara Bey [0710]: it has history, nice view

Jyn E [0710]: and?

Shara Bey [0711]: kiss spots!

Shara Bey [0711]:

Jyn E [0713]: go to sleep shara

Jyn E [0713]: leave us alone

Shara Bey [0713]: us??????

Shara Bey [0715]: knew it!

Shara Bey [0716]: have fun babe

Shara Bey [0718]: take pictures!

 

\--

 

 

Google Translate: Croatian -> English:

“Image of from TMWYE the most recent advertisement. I think is it Dubrovnik. Cassian is not appearance in this scene, and however it is pretty!”

\--

From: d.draven@foodnewsnetwork.org

To: k.thehandsome.dameron@foodnewsnetwork.org

Subj: FW: Schedule

Move shoot time back another three hours, inform the crew. Aim for around 3 pm local. We couldn’t get into that café Skywalker marked, the one with Croatian-Italian food. Looking for an alternate now. In the meantime, get me an inventory of our gear. Quarterly budget review coming up in a few weeks.

\- Draven

 

\--

 

Kay [0900]: You are late. We agreed to meet for pre-film checks. I am here and I have ordered crni rizot. It is squid ink risotto and it tastes very much like the squid ink risotto we had in Italy. The Italian influence in Croatia is clear.

Kay [0901]:

Kay [0904]: You are now very late.

Cassian [0906]: I’m sorry, Kay. I was there early and I ran into Jyn. She told me the morning shoot moved to this afternoon, so I thought you might have gone back to the hotel.

Kay [0908]: I did not go back to the hotel. No one told me we had rescheduled.

Cassian [0910]: I’m sorry about that. Can we meet for prechecks this afternoon?

Kay [0912]: You are with Jyn Erso now.

Cassian [0914]: She’s walking around getting location shots and I offered to help.

Kay [0915]: I will send you a reschedule calendar notification.

Cassian [0916]: Thanks. I will make sure Kes adds you to the alerts list if he hasn’t already.

Kay [0917]: You may bring Jyn Erso to our meeting if you must.

Cassian [0919]: Thanks.

 

\--

 

From: l.organa@tilburg.university.edu

To: sonofsand@foodnewsnetwork.org

Subj: RE: Take a look?

It’s nice. Suggest more photos of group or at least pairs of people. Shows like this do better with younger demographics when there are relationships and friendships to follow along with the food and locale. Recommend you put Andor’s face in the icon. He’s clearly your star, and a big part of the advertising draw. Did a quick search, there is a lot of fan content for him in your region. Appears that large percentage of population of Croatians, Hungarians, and Slovenians watch Mexican telenovelas, typically about 2-3 years after they air in their home country. Interesting. Writing a report on the cross cultural translation of media around the world. Will add that to list of research foci.

Glad that you are doing well and enjoying your work. Please don’t forget to RSVP to the charity gala I’m hosting in February. I already have your suit ordered. Beru and Owen promised to send me all your most embarrassing baby pictures if you try to duck out on me again.

Han is fine.

Love,

Leia

 

\--

 

 

\--

 

Jyn E [0949]: tell luke I’m seriously getting tired of all the pics

Shara Bey [0952]: bad news, babe, ur a photographer

Shara Bey [0953]: pics sort of ur thing

Jyn E [0957]: I take pics of other people. not me

Shara Bey [0959]: oh yeah the promo shot he put up this morning

Shara Bey [1002]: sry that was me

Shara Bey [1003]: its a nice shot and I told him to go for it

Shara Bey [1006]: we get better marketing if theres more than just cassians pretty face stuffed with food

Shara Bey [1008]: luke says we need more people in the behind the scenes stuff like crew and friends

Shara Bey [1009]: and ur popular. sry but thats the truth

Jyn E [1010]: there are other people ffs. he just wants romance drama bullshit

Shara Bey [1012]: look this show is not high on the fnn budget docket and the more likes and shit we get on media pages the safer my job ok?

Shara Bey [1013]: so i’m sorry ur getting a little internet famous but at least we know we can all pay our bills this month, ok?

Shara Bey [1014]: and luke promises to aim at others for awhile so u can chill about it

Shara Bey [1018]: u ok?

Jyn E [1021] fine

Shara Bey [1021]: we ok?

Jyn E [1022]: y

Shara Bey [1025]: cassian still with u?

Jyn E [1026]: he went to meet with k about new shoot time a few mins ago

Shara Bey [1027]: you check out that love museum?

Jyn E [1029]: no

Shara Bey [1029]: the wall?

Jyn E [1031]: y

Shara Bey [1032]: the kiss spot on the wall?

Jyn E [1033]: no

Shara Bey [1034]: chicken

Jyn E [1037]: shut up

 

\--

 

From: d.draven@foodnewsnetwork.org

To: k.thehandsome.dameron@foodnewsnetwork.org

Subj: FW: Schedule

Looks like we can get into that Italian/Croatian café after all. Tuesso is already there. Recall the crew, tell them we will shoot in one hour, around noon. Get makeup working on Andor, but don’t let them fuss over his hair again. He does it well enough himself, no need to waste the time.

\- Draven

 

\--

 

**Bad_annie_bonnie [Today at 0834]**

did you guys see the photo!!?

 

**Hooodar [Today at 0835]**

The new promo? yeah, kind of boring voice over but mmmmmm lots of cassian!!

 

**Andorfan227 [Today at 0836]**

lots of cassian _eating_

(^_-)

 

**Bad_annie_bonnie [Today at 0838]**

The promo was nice but I’m talking about the fanpic

 

**DarthHottie [Today at 0839]**

I saw that. It was really cute but it feels a bit weird

 

**Hooodar [Today at 0839]**

What fanpic? Fan art? Camera shot?

Why does it feel weird?

Is Cassian posing funny or something?

 

**picklesforhire [Today at 0840]**

oh no someone didn’t take another ass shot and photoshop it again, did they?

that was sort of funny but also totally ccreepy

 

**Andorfan227 [Today at 0844]**

that was just a joke no need to get all tense about it just don’t look at it

he’s a celebrity he knows how to deal so you can too

 

**DarthHottie [Today at 0844]**

Yea I don’t know that I like _those_ kinds of pictures

This wasn’t like that someone just took a pic of him and that cameragirl and it was cute

 

**picklesforhire [Today at 0845]**

_@Andorfan227_ dude it was totally sexualizing someone when they didn’t consent it was way creepy. don’t hide behind just a joke bullshit excuses

 

**bad_annie_bonnie [Today at 0845]**

 

**Hooodar [Today at 0846]**

Camera girl? wait is this about that girl everyone on twitter was all worked up about last month because that pic where it looked like Cassian wanted to kiss her?

did he kiss her in the new pic? someone link pls!

**Andorfan227 [Today at 0846]**

It IS just a joke and no one’s showing dirty fanart to Cassian. so let it go

 

**Angelwingzz08 [Today at 0848]**

Hey guys new chapter of Carlos/Alondra/Ramone fic is up!! and I got a new pic of Cassian to manip so it’s got a unique chapter header!! If you’re in the _Y Tu Hermano También_ fandom, check it out please!

 

**Bad_annie_bonnie [Today at 0848]**

damn it anyone know why I can’t get pictures to link properly on here today?

 

_picklesforhire is typing a message…_

 

**SnipsAndSnails [mod] [Today at 0850]**

Hey everybody, let’s remember that this is a safe and fun place for all fans of Cassian Andor and TMWYE! Please keep it courteous on the main channels and talk in DMs if you need to have a personal discussion.

 

_several people are typing…_

 

**SnipsAndSnails [mod] [Today at 0851]**

And if you can’t be polite in public, I will cut you out of the server.

Thanks, guys!

 

**DarthHottie [Today at 0858]**

_@Hooodar_  yea that’s the same cameragirl I was talking about. She doesn’t have an insta or anything, but she seems cool. Most people tag her and Cassian as “jyssian” if you’re looking for more content.

If you want that heart eyes pic but without her in it, there’s a template on tumblr. The fandom for Cassian’s last show use it a lot for fanfic, mostly Carlos/Alondra stuff

 

**Hooodar [Today at 0859]**

Actually I kind of like the cameragirl. You’re right, she’s cute. Why ‘jyssian’? Thought her name was Jennifer? Shouldn’t it be “jessian” then?

But sure send the link thanks.

Always need more Cassian pics!

 

\--

 

Big Star [1045]: Luke, where did that picture come from?

Self [1046]: I assume you mean the Jyn pic, right? I took it in Serbia. I wasn’t going to post it, but audiences are responding well to her and we need a boost before the budget review board next week.

Self [1048]: If Jyn’s upset, tell her I will take it down.

Big Star [1049]: Not that picture. The new one.

 

 

Self [1051]: I have no idea. Not one of mine.

Self [1054]: Oh I see, it’s a fan image, been trending on twitter for a couple hours. Someone in my team must have picked it up and added it.

Self [1055]: It’s a nice picture, Cassian.

Self [1057]: Are you okay with it? Is Jyn okay with it?

Big Star [1059]: You haven’t seen her?

Self [1100]: No, not today. Thought you two were together?

Self [1101]: Well, obviously you were together today. But not now?

Self [1106]: Everything okay? Find Jyn?

Big Star [1112]: No.

 

\--

 

From: d.draven@foodnewsnetwork.org

To: k.thehandsome.dameron@foodnewsnetwork.org

Subj: FW: Schedule

Half my crew didn’t show up to noon shooting, including Andor. Reschedule for 4 pm local. Somewhere with seafood. Tomorrow we’ll focus on the Serbian influences in the food. Brief mention of the Serbian war in ’91. Have Tuesso find a memorial or something, get some shots by tomorrow night.

Inform the crew of schedule change.

\- Draven

 

\--

 

Shara Bey [1142]: hey where r u? cassian looking everywhere

Shara Bey [1147]: seriously ur that pissed about this?

Shara Bey [1155]: its not even kinky or anything. tame

Shara Bey [1203]: oh and apparently draven is pissed at us bc we’re all looking for u and not shooting

Shara Bey [1210]: cassian went out looking for u alone

Shara Bey [1214]: he’s really worried u cut him off

Shara Bey [1217]: I get this is tough for you. Please check in when you can.

 

\--

 

C [unsent]: ~~I’m sorry if these messages are getting annoying. I’m just concerned you’re not ans~~

C [unsent]: ~~I had no idea anyone in Croatia would know who I was or would bother to~~

C [unsent]: ~~Are you ignoring everyone or am I just speci~~

C [unsent]: ~~I’m sorry for what happened on the wall. I know this is not what we agreed~~

C [unsent]: ~~Would it help if I promised not to touch you again while~~

C [unsent]: ~~I promise not to touch you agai~~

C [1338]: Are you okay?

 

\--

 

Self [1421]: Hi Bodhi! I’m sorry to bother you, but have you heard from Jyn lately?

The Cute One! (London) [1428]: hi! no, not in a day or two. something happen?

The Cute One! (London) [1430]: I can’t reach her either. what happened?

Self [1431]: Nothing bad!

Self [unsent]: ~~Well, I hope nothing~~

Self [1433]]: We just can’t get in touch with her, and we need to reschedule our daily shoot. I guess her phone battery might be dead.

The Cute One! (London) [1436]: maybe she’s with cassian? did anyone check the hospitals? how close are you to the serbian border?

Self [1438]: You’re right, she’s probably with Cassian! I totally forgot to check! No need to worry, I’ll just catch up with him and make sure they know about the new shoot times. Thanks, and I’m sorry to worry you!

The Cute One! (London) [1437]: please tell her to call me when you find her

 

\--

 

 

From: d.draven@foodnewsnetwork.org

To: k.thehandsome.dameron@foodnewsnetwork.org; sonofsand@foodnewsnetwork.org

Subj: FW: Schedule

Still missing my star and my primary camera crew at the afternoon reshoot. Reschedule for 7 pm local, dinner hours. Crowds will be terrible, but we’ll manage. Why are we struggling with communication today? Dameron, get everyone on a single mailing list so I can direct message them all at once. No more scrambles and phone trees. Skywalker, Tuesso has been picking up beauty shots of dishes around the city all day. Use them somewhere so he’ll stop sending them to me.

\- Draven

 

\--

 

Jyn [1556]: hi

Cassian [1556]: Are you okay?

Jyn [1557]: fine

Jyn [1559]: sorry had my phone off

Cassian [unsent]: ~~Did you turn it off because of the picture?~~

Cassian [unsent]: ~~Are you angr~~

Cassian [unsent]: ~~that was an extreme reaction to a fairly innocent imag~~

Jyn [1602]: why do I have 48 text msgs from everyone?

Cassian [1605]: We’ve been looking for you.

Jyn [1607]: shit Draven rescheduled the shoot didn’t he? Sorry

Cassian [1608]: It’s fine. We’ll get a Nightlife sequence tonight and shoot the day stuff tomorrow.

Jyn [1611]: why is everyone so upset in these msgs? what happened?

Jyn [1612]: bodhi is threatening to call hospitals. in croatia.

Jyn [1612]: wtf?

Cassian [unsent]: ~~You’ve been missing for hours and I thought you were~~

Cassian [unsent]: ~~We all thought you were upset about a pict~~

Cassian [1615]: Can I come meet with you please? It would be easier to explain in person.

Jyn [1623]: where did this picture come from?

Cassian [unsent]: ~~Are you~~     ~~will you please~~     ~~how bad is~~    ~~Jyn, I~~

Cassian [1626]: I don’t know.

Cassian [unsent]: ~~So now what?~~

Jyn [1629]: you ok?

Cassian [1630]: I’m fine. ~~This is normal for m~~

Cassian [1631]: Are you?

Jyn [1633]: Still want to meet up?

Cassian [1633]: Yes.

Jyn [1634]: I’m at the cable car station for the ride up to Mt Srd. almost no one here. will prob have a cable car to ourselves. cable car guy says mountain top will be mostly deserted bc it’s so cold.

Jyn [1635]: so no fans taking pics. just nice view

Jyn [1636]: of the city

Cassian [unsent]: ~~Are you flirti~~

Cassian [1637]: I’ll be right there.

Jyn [1638]: bring a warm coat

 

\--

 

Kay [1800]: You are late.

Cassian [1802]: Sorry. Cable car is very slow, and there’s a long line to ride back down.

Kay [1803]: Given that it is the off season for tourism, that is unlikely.

Cassian [1807]: We’ll be back soon.

Kay [1808]: I will inform Draven. Tell Jyn Erso that she is not allowed to commandeer all of your time tomorrow, because we have a lot of filming to make up.

Cassian [1810]: tell me yourself you stuffy b

Cassian [1811]: Sorry, Kay. Ignore that. I must have sat on the phone and sent a nonsense message.

Kay [1812]: Also unlikely.

Kay [1814]: You missed lunch because you were searching for Jyn Erso. There is a café next to the cable car station that serves zganci and has an excellent wine selection. I am going to film night shots of the Memorial For Defenders of Dubrovnik.

Cassian [1816]: Thank you, Kay. You’re an excellent friend. I’m sorry for all the trouble today.

Kay [1817]: You are welcome. I will inform Draven of your cable car delay. Good night.

 

\--

 

From: d.draven@foodnewsnetwork.org

To: k.thehandsome.dameron@foodnewsnetwork.org

Subj: FW: Schedule

Cancel the dinner shoot. Tuesso informs me Andor has run off to the mountains. ~~Coming from anyone else, would assume this is a joke~~.  Check on that. If he’s not run for the border, have the crew ready to shoot at dawn tomorrow. No excuses.

I won’t be taking any more calls tonight.

\- Draven

 

\--

 

Shara Bey [2050]: so u coming back tonight or what?

Shara Bey [2055]: ok I know he found u out there and u have been together all evening so answer me erso

Jyn E [2059]: I’ll be back soon. just getting a drink. long day

Shara Bey [2103]: babe u have no idea

Shara Bey [2106]: u actually seen the picture yet?

Jyn E [2109]: y

Jyn E [2110]: don’t see why everyone threw a fit. It’s fine

Shara Bey [2112]: I don’t know, u look pretty adorable in it

Shara Bey [2114]: think ur actually blushing there

Shara Bey [2116]: or is that just the sun?

Shara Bey [2117]: shining on ur cheeks like its shining in ur hair

Shara Bey [2119]: ur eyes are def shining too

Shara Bey [2120]: u look peaceful tho. A calm surrender. To the rush of day

Shara Bey [2121]: an enchanted moment. And it sees u thru

Jyn E [2123]: if you start singing that song when I walk in the room tonight, I will smother you with your pillow

Shara Bey [2124]:

Jyn E [2126]: I’m turning my phone back off

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The manip images (the instagram and other social media photos/displays) are courtesy of the incomparable and insanely talented [@runakvaed](http://runakvaed.tumblr.com/) and [@leiaorganas](https://leaiorganas.tumblr.com/). Also, Runakvaed is the one who found the "kiss spots," which are a real thing and a cute idea, frankly. A thousand thank-yous to you both! (The random food or websites are just stuff I found when hunting around ye olde internet.)
> 
> None of the "fans" in the discord server are modeled after any specific real people. They, and their conversations, are 100% complete fabrications. I did throw in a reference to a favorite star wars character who does not directly appear in Rogue One (the mod), but that's as far as "inspired by" as that section gets.
> 
> I'm not great at Modern AUs. I did my best.


End file.
